Kenny Al-Bahir
Khaleel Nazeeh "Kenny" Al-Bahir is a recurring character on ''The War At Home. ''Kenny is an awkward sixteen-year-old teenage boy who harbored a crush on his best friend for a while. He is the neighbor of the Gold family and best friend of Larry Gold Kenny is the son of Persian immigrants and speaks Farsi. In an episode he is incorrectly referred to as an "Arab". Persias and Arabs are two distinct ethnic groups. This can be seen as an error of the writers and producers or part of Dave Gold 's insensitivity and ignorance. for the 1 person that cares: SPOILERS AHEAD: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. In Season Two, Kenny officially comes out by accident. Larry mentions how Dave thinks Kenny is gay after Kenny turns down going on a double date with Larry and two girls. Kenny awkwardly laughs, hoping L arry will pick up the hint as he verbally denies being gay. Larry does not pick up the hint. Kenny confronts Dave, again verbally denying being gay. Dave gives a half-hearted apology as he continues to keep building his bookcase, not caring. Eventually, Kenny asks how one would know if one was gay. Dave does not answer immediately, and the screen cuts to a Kenny dancing to the YMCA with rainbows shooting out of his ears. (Earlier in the episode, Dave mentions how if Kenny were any gayer "the Village People would play everytime he walked in a room and rainbows would be shooting out of his ears.") Kenny snaps Dave out of it, again asking how one would know. Dave stutters and turns back to his bookcase, equating sexuality to ice cream flavors. He asks Kenny what flavor he likes and Kenny responds "I don't know, which one's the gay flavor?" Dave stops what he's doing and turns to Kenny, asking him what he's trying to say. Kenny, shocked at himself but a little excited, continues on to officially come out. He hugs Dave much to Dave's dismay. Dave suggests he tells his parents. This does not go well. Kenny reveals that his father kicked him out of the house after he came out. Later, the Gold family asks Kenny to stay with them. Kenny accepts. As the season progresses Dave appears to like Kenny more. Originally, he disliked his presence but forms a parent-like bond with Kenny. Kenny is going to be taken by a social worker. At the last minute Kenny's father and mother rush into the door, and the mother prompts the father to say something to his son. Kenny's father announces he will be allowing Kenny to return home. Dave is not satisfied, demanding he does more than "allow" Kenny to come home; that he is to accept and love Kenny for who he is and apologize to him. After an awkward silence Kenny suggests they pretend nothing happened and work through each day until eventually they like each other maybe a little more. The parents agree and rush Kenny out of the door. Kenny is potrayed by Rami Malek, a beautiful human being who portrayed Freddie Mercury, Elliot Alderson, and Merriel Shelton, recieving praise for all of these roles. Category:Males